


Show Poison

by GrandHighPriestess



Series: My Chemical Romance One-Shots [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Exhibitionist Gerard, M/M, Multi, Semi-public masturbation, voyeur Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard likes showing himself off and the guys have different ways of dealing with his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Poison

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine and I decided to start a one-shot thingie and I can only apologize and say that the stories come straight from our heads. So just be careful and watch the tags. Thanks for reading! (GrandHighPriestess is the author of this and I will make sure to tell you who wrote what.)

Gerard was literally masturbating on the fucking couch, in the middle of the freaking tour bus. He was just sitting there, his dick out and curving towards his belly, pumping his fist up and down. He was smiling to himself, watching as the guys took him in and reacted in their own way. God he liked it when he got to do this. 

“Dude, put it away or go in the back.” Was what Ray muttered as he walked by. He didn’t look over or indulge in Gerard’s wishes to be seen as much as possible. Gerard had started this onstage earlier, his hand had ended up down his pants more than once while on the stage. 

“Nope, not drunk enough.” Bob muttered and turned to leave the bus.

“I’m going with Bob.” Ray glared in Gerard’s general direction.Mikey climbed on as they left and his face barely changed as he walked past Gerard to his bunk. Gerard bit his lip and watched as Frank followed Mikey, staring at Gerard.

  
  


Frank knew what Gerard was doing just by Ray’s reaction. He took another step towards the bus and started climbing the steps. He came to stop next to Mikey in the entrance to the bunks. Gerard was watching them, trying his damned best to be as obnoxious as possible. Frank looked up and joined Mikey in glaring at Gerard. There was a loud moan that came from Gerard and Frank bit his lip. They were all still in their stage outfits and they were all sweaty and Gerard was sitting in the middle of the tour bus moaning and slowly stroking himself. Frank just wanted to change and find some way to shower, not be stuck on the bus watching Gerard…

“Fuuuuuuck.” It slipped out, that’s what Frank tried to tell himself. He didn’t just say that in response to Gerard’s face scrunching in pleasure. Mikey looked over at him and raised an eyebrow before returning his gaze to Gerard. Frank dropped one hand down to cover his crotch. Gerard was now staring right at Frank, at the fact that the hand covering his crotch was now unconsciously rubbing in circles. Frank yanked his hand away and fisted his hands together behind his back. Gerard smirked and moaned, probably on purpose, probably to get Frank to put his hand back. 

  
  


Mikey wasn’t sure about the odd exchange going on between Frank and Gerard, but he knew he wanted in on it. He watched as his brother sat and made a bunch of noise and Frank grow redder and harder with each sound that Gerard emitted. He was kind of turned on by it all, not because he was watching his brother masturbate, that’s gross. He kept his eyes on Frank, watching the short man visibly shake with the effort of not touching his dick.God, he was hot. Mikey then got an idea, because Frank really looked like he would appreciate some kind of friction.

Mikey reached a hand over and cupped the front of Frank’s pants. Frank rutted against Mikey’s hand and moaned, closing his eyes and reaching out to grab onto something. This, in turn, caused all three of them to moan. Mikey was watching Frank, who turned to glare at him. Mikey then felt a hand on his crotch and he let out a startled gasp. He looked and found Frank staring between him and his brother. Frank was back to rutting into Mikey’s hand.

“Gerard, you look so hot right now, all spread out like that for us to see.” Frank called out. Everyone was watching as Gerard came and he screamed through it. Mikey felt Frank tense up and his hand disappeared. He looked down when he felt his hand being smacked away. Frank was panting and fumbling with his zipper and cussing. Mikey watched as Frank’s hands failed him and he whined, looking to Mikey. 

“Mikey, please.” Mikey reached over and undid Frank’s pants and pulled him out. Mikey could only stare as Frank reached down to wrap a hand around his flushed dick. He felt heat rise in his face and blood flow down south. He felt his breath catch, he had seen Frank before but it was under different circumstances. Mikey looked down to see that, despite his efforts, he was hard.

“No.” Mikey whispered and put his hands on Frank’s hips and pushed him back against the wall. He didn’t know when he would get to see Frank like this again and he wasn’t going to waste his opportunity. “Can I?” Mikey asked, dropping to his knees and pushing away Frank’s hand on his dick. Frank nodded and ran his hands into Mikey’s hair. Mikey leaned in and wrapped his lips around Frank. The hands in his hair tightened, Mikey took that as encouragement and he sucked down as far as he could go. Frank let out a strangled gasp as Mikey started working his head up and down along him. Mikey could hardly focus on anything aside from the way Frank tasted and felt in his mouth. He was going to savour this for as long as he could.

  
  


Mikey had his mouth around Frank,  _ he had his mouth around Frank’s dick _ . Frank was leaning back against the wall of the bus, afraid his knees would give out.  _ God, how does this kid know how to suck dick so well? _ Frank thought as he let out another moan when Mikey pulled back to lick exclusively at Frank’s slit. Then there was a mouth on his and a pair of hands holding his head back. He didn’t care who it was, although he knew it was most likely Gerard because there was still a mouth working on his dick. Frank kissed back, well he shoved his tongue into the person’s mouth and tried to be as forceful about it as he could, if that can be considered kissing. A hand reached down and pulled his shirt up and slipped under. It crept up to his chest and came to rest on his nipple. Mikey’s mouth came off his dick and the hand on his chest pinched his nipple. Frank sank down the wall a few inches and groaned. He looked over at the man who had been kissing him, which was Gerard, and he licked his lips. He removed a hand from Mikey’s hair and reached up, pulling Gerard back to him. 

Then both mouths were back on him. Mikey was working up and down with both his mouth and hand. Gerard was now actively twisting Frank’s nipple. It was all building and growing inside Frank. He moaned into Gerard’s mouth. It was like the brothers were teaming up against him. Gerard tweaked his nipple at the same time that Mikey deepthroated him to his base. Frank yelled into Gerard’s mouth as he came down Mikey’s throat. He leaned forward and rested against Gerard and looked down to Mikey, who was moaning as well with a hand down his pants.Frank dropped to his knees and shoved Mikey back and kissed him like he had done with Gerard. God, he liked it when he got to do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you want to know about my work updates without having to go through email or logging on or searching them up on AO3, follow my twitter @GrandHighPriest, I will tweet links right as I post and may even set out polls for certain series'. I will also respond to comments and questions there as well. I hope to hear from you. ~ GHP


End file.
